El Legado
by Werand
Summary: Issei toma la peor decisión de su vida y debe afrontar las consecuencias, gracias a su viaje conocerá a sus nuevos aliados y creara un grupo que sera temido por todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, escribí una nueva historia esto va a ser un crossover de varios animes y espero que les guste esta idea, es un poco diferente y si coincide con otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió de repente y debido a que estaba un poco depre, obtuve la inspiración para escribirla y gracias a esto estoy mejor de animo.**

 **High School DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Este fic esta hecho con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 1 – El inicio de una nueva vida**

Ha pasado un año desde que la alianza de los sobrenaturales derrotó a Qlippoth, atraparon a Rizevim y evitaron la liberación de la bestia del apocalipsis Trihexa.

Los sobrenaturales dejaron sus diferencias de lado y se unieron por esta causa, todos con fuerza y voluntad, lograron detener a los dragones malignos y a los ejércitos del grupo terrorista, en un ataque combinado entre los líderes, dioses de la alianza y el grupo DxD, destruyeron la llave para la liberación de la bestia del apocalipsis y la derrota de Rizevim.

Rizevim fue enviado al Cositos junto a los dragones malignos y los traidores fueron ejecutados en una plaza pública delante de toda la población.

Esos días fueron de fiesta, el grupo DxD fueron galardonados como los héroes de guerra y los habitantes los declararon como sus salvadores, en cada lugar sobrenatural habían hecho una estatua en honor a todos los héroes de guerra y además de un memorial para los héroes caídos, esos fueron días algo alocados, de allá para acá, yendo a todos lados a visitar a los habitantes y ser reconocidos.

Pero nos centraremos en alguien, en el héroe de los niños y el dragón de los pechos, así es, hablo de Issei Hyodou y en este momento, estaba llorando en su habitación y estaba tomando una drástica decisión.

¿Por qué esta así nuestro héroe?

Verán después de la guerra, el acepto sus sentimientos por las chicas y hablo con todas, quería estar con todas, porque no quería verlas tristes por elegir a solo una y todo resulto positivo para el castaño, las chicas aceptaron y así oficializaron su relación.

Todos estaban felices, porque Issei sano su herida del alma y acepto los sentimientos de todas, comprometiéndose con ellas y estaban planeando la fecha de la boda.

También, les conto a sus padres sobre todo el mundo sobrenatural y que las chicas son sus prometidas, al principio casi les dio un infarto por toda la información y después agradecían a dios de que su hijo está a salvo, lo de las chicas, bueno, ellos sabían de los sentimientos de ellas y lo felicitaron por dar el paso, pero si, le pidieron nietos pronto y los chicos se sonrojaron.

En la noche de navidad, las chicas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a Issei, al principio el castaño le dio una crisis emocional, ya que recordó a Reynare nuevamente y las chicas lograron curar definitivamente la herida, este tomo la responsabilidad.

Luego de eso, solo fueron tiempos de amor y lujuria, aunque todos mantenían sus entrenamientos y hacían sus contratos como demonios.

Todos con muchos esfuerzos lograron pasar el año de la preparatoria, Rias y Akeno entraron a la Universidad de Kuoh, los demás pasaron de grado y la mayoría iría en el último año.

Cuando todos entran al año académico y aquí es donde comienza la debacle de nuestro protagonista.

Rias y Akeno entraron a la universidad, estas rápidamente llamaron la atención por ser atractivas físicamente y rápidamente hicieron amistad con el alumnado, también con los profesores pero ellas sabían bien que amaban a Issei y no lo negaban.

Todos los días había chicos que las cortejaban, le regalaban flores, rosas, peluches, chocolates y muchas cosas.

Ellas aceptaban los regalos pero como solo muestra de cortesía y educación, agradecían a todas las personas por los regalos y no le daban ninguna oportunidad a sus seguidores.

Cuando les regalaban chocolates, ellas lo consumían y los demás regalos, ellas iban a un rincón del campus y sin que nadie lo note, ellas destruían los regalos con magia.

Ellas siempre pensaban en como consentir y complacer a su hombre, no tenían ojos para otro hombre y además de llevar la marca del dragón en ellas.

Issei un día fue a buscarlas, quería tener una cita con ellas y pasar un buen rato de calidad, pero cuando vio a sus mujeres salir del campus, vio que unos chicos le daban un ramo de rosas rojas y un peluche, estas aceptaron y ellos las invitaron al auto que tenían, ellas subieron en el gustosas, ya que el auto era último modelo y esto fue visto en las lejanías por un castaño que estaba triste, desilusionado, celoso, frustrado y sobre todo furioso.

Con las demás no fue distinto, Asia tomo la presidencia del club de investigaciones de lo oculto, Xenovia tomo la presidencia del consejo estudiantil y esto genero la envidia de nuestro castaño, además de ver a las demás que conversaban con otros alumnos, esto genero más la inseguridad de él y comenzó a cuestionarse todo.

Rossweisse conoció a un nuevo profesor, ella le instruía todo lo de la preparatoria y ambos se llevaron bien, además de que el viene de Noruega y allá son fanáticos de la cultura vikinga, pero solo era una amistad y ella siempre pensaba en su alumno favorito.

Esto empeoro el estado emocional de Issei, este comenzó a pensar cosas equivocadas, sintió impotencia, sintió odio, rabia y se estaba llenando de emociones negativas.

Issei se había ido a su casa, necesitaba pensar las cosas claramente y no quería dar un espectáculo, las chicas dormían con él y se cuestionaba todo lo que pasaba, comenzaba a creer que probablemente sean amigos solamente y que tenían derecho de tener amistades, no podían solamente verlo a él.

En su habitación, encendió su laptop y comenzó a buscar en internet cosas sobre mujeres, se grabó un mensaje en su mente y era este.

 **"LA MUJER ES CUANDO QUIERE Y EL HOMBRE ES CUANDO PUEDE".**

Este mensaje no salía de su cabeza y pensaba, pensaba mucho y se dio cuenta de algo.

 **"Ellas si quieren, pueden hacerlo con quien quieran y ningún hombre se negara".**

Eso era lo que pensaba siempre Issei todo el tiempo y eso lo atormentaba de sobremanera que se sentía como una persona patética, que las chicas eran inalcanzables, se fijaron en el por el dragón rojo, si no tenía el dragón ellas nunca se hubieran fijado en él y muchas cosas negativas pasaban por la cabeza del castaño.

-Me gustaría quitarme a Draig, a ver si con eso seguirán amándome como supuestamente me lo juraron cuando iniciamos.- Pensaba Issei de manera furiosa y en eso comienza a llorar.

Issei sentía una inseguridad tremenda, la confianza que tenía en sí mismo bajo considerablemente, la impotencia aumentaba cada vez más y cada vez parecía una olla de presión.

En eso decide buscar algunos tipos de armas para comprarlas, ya que quería aumentar su repertorio de habilidades y seguiría entrenando como lo hacía siempre.

Pasaron unas horas y las chicas llegan a la residencia.

Issei sintió cuando las chicas llegaron debido al aura que desprendían y decidió terminar lo que hacía apagando la laptop.

-Necesito confirmarlo y la única forma es hablando con ellas.- Pensaba Issei nervioso y deja su pieza.

Bajo y se dirigió a la sala, las chicas hablaban de que habían hecho amigos y que eran muy amorosos, considerados y simpáticos.

Issei cuando escucho que las chicas hablaban de sus amigos, eso encendió la ira de Issei y este se fue directo a la puerta.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? – Saludaban las chicas con amor pero Issei.

-Voy a salir y no me esperen.- Decía Issei con rabia esquivando el saludo de las chicas.

Las chicas veían triste como salía Issei de la residencia, primera vez que les levantaba la voz y además de negarle el saludo, las chicas se sentían mal y querían hablar con su amado.

El castaño trato de quitarse su frustración sobre exigiéndose con el entrenamiento, pero no resultaba y su ira aumentaba, estuvo casi toda la noche tratando de calmarse hasta que lo consiguió.

Era de mañana en Kuoh, Issei fue a su casa y vio que no estaban las chicas, vio que le dejaron desayuno y este lo boto al basurero, no quería nada de ellas.

Quería acabar con la relación y su conclusión es que lo estaban engañando, no quería ver más a las chicas y lo único que quería era quitarse a Draig, ya que lo ve como su martirio.

Issei hizo un sello para que Draig no lograra entrar a su mente y recuerdos, así sería más fácil la cosa para él.

Issei con la laptop averiguaba donde conseguir libros de magia, esto lo hacía a través de la Deep Web, encontró cosas interesantes como libros para hacer sellos, manipulación de seres y otras cosas, pero hizo la transacción de unos libros sobre los dragones.

Busco por Internet todo sobre dragones, recolecto mucha información y el libro le llegaba en 2 días.

Issei estaba mentalmente mal, tanto así que decidió encerrarse en su habitación las 24 horas y dejo de ir a clases, bloqueo la habitación con un escudo mágico y las chicas no podían entrar allí, esto las destrozó cada vez más.

Pasaron los días y ellas no tenían comunicación con el castaño, el evitaba el contacto con ellas y ni siquiera hacia sus contratos, no iba a la preparatoria y no hacia ninguna misión, pareciera que estuviera aislado del mundo e inclusive sus amigos no sabían nada de él, ellas ya se estaban haciendo una idea de algo.

Issei entrenaba su magia y domino la electricidad, el agua y el fuego, Draig no hablaba con Issei ya que el pidió que no lo hiciera y necesitaba pensar las cosas.

También entrenaba su físico logrando un buen resultado y aumento la resistencia mágica.

Hasta que llego el día en que se enfrentó a las chicas.

Issei discutió con las chicas a tal grado que las hizo llorar, él estaba completamente descontrolado y les dijo todo lo que sentía, desde que las vio con los chicos y no estaban con él.

Ellas en replica dijeron que no querían estar con un hombre que las maltrata y no las quiere, en consecuencia terminaron la relación.

Debido a esto Issei se hizo muy esquivo, introvertido y agresivo con el entorno, no respetaba a nadie ni siquiera a los líderes y tampoco a sus padres.

Lo único que hacia el castaño era pelear con cualquier persona que solo lo mirara, generando la decepción de su entorno cercano.

El compromiso con Rias fue roto debido a un escándalo que hizo en la mansión Gremory, insulto a todo el mundo y le falto el respeto a sus antiguas novias, comenzando una pelea y consiguiendo su objetivo.

Cancelo su programa de Oppai Dragón y sus escándalos fueron transmitidos a todo el mundo sobrenatural, generando el repudio de la gente y a él le daba lo mismo.

Después de esas situaciones, las chicas estaban destrozadas y hablaron entre ellas, decidieron seguir adelante con sus vidas y que hay una larga vida por delante.

En cambio, Issei vivía encerrado en su habitación y su vida era un desastre, tenía todo sucio y hediondo, en la casa nadie limpiaba su pieza y si la vieran sería un chiquero.

Este seguía entrenando la gran parte del día y usaba anabólicos, hormonas de caballo, estimulantes y todo los suplementos para aumentar su físico.

Cuando iba a clases, nadie se le acercaba y ni siquiera sus dos amigos pervertidos lo hacían, debido a que le tenían miedo de que los golpeara.

Así es, Issei estaba completamente solo y todo debido a sus escándalos, líos amorosos y personales, todo era su culpa pero él no lo reconocía y culpaba al resto de sus tonteras.

Paso el tiempo, unos meses para ser exactos y bueno, Issei se dio cuenta de las cosas que hizo y decidió salir de su habitación, no encontró a nadie en casa y vio la hora, se dio cuenta de que las chicas iban a salir de clases y fue rápidamente a buscarlas al club de ocultismo, ya que después de clases todos se juntaban allí.

Issei en estos meses, consiguió una forma de liberar la Booster Gear y la forma de sacarse las piezas de peón sin afectar su organismo.

En los últimos días lloraba porque se dio cuenta de su error y quería hablar con las chicas, pedirles perdón y que por lo menos, demostrar que estaba arrepentido y por lo menos empezar con una amistad, también iba a hacerlo con el resto.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, el volvió a ver las redes sociales y se dio cuenta que las chicas lo habían bloqueado, eso despertó una sospecha y se devolvió a su casa.

En su habitación, encendió la laptop y accedió a las cuentas de ellas, lo que vio lo dejo destrozado y era que las chicas ya tenían novios, reviso las fotos y veía que estaban ellas con sus parejas, habían fotos en la playa, resort, en Kyoto, en el inframundo, inclusive en la residencia y eso lo dejo anonadado.

Había fotos de ellos besándose, estaban con sus padres que lo aprobaron y además de los sobrenaturales que también lo aceptaron.

 **Llegamos a la actualidad**

Después de que Issei vio las fotos, se puso a llorar como nunca antes y puso una barrera que ocultaba el sonido.

-SE ACABO, SE ACABO TODO Y TODO FUE MI CULPA.- Gritaba de angustia Issei y en eso aparece la gema de Draig.

-[Estas son las consecuencias de tus actos y debes afrontarlo] – Decía Draig con pena hacia su compañero.

-CÁLLATE.- Rugía en furia Issei.

-[La verdad duele cierto, deberías dejar de llorar y lamentarte, hacer como ellas y es, salir adelante] – Decía Draig serio y eso hace enfurecer al castaño.

-CÁLLATE MALDITO TRAIDOR, SABES QUE MAS ME CANSASTE Y TE VOY A SACAR DE MI CUERPO.- Rugía en ira Issei y esto preocupo al dragón.

-[No lo harás cierto] – Decía Draig preocupado.

-YA VERAS MALDITO PARÁSITO, TE QUITARE DE MI CUERPO Y ESAS PERRAS VERÁN QUE NO SOY EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO, LAS FACCIONES NO SE LO ESPERARAN, JAJAJAJA.- Lo dijo Issei de manera maniática.

Issei comienza a dibujar un circulo que tenía un logo de un dragón, esto lo hizo con su sangre que había dejado en una botella y cuando termina, comienza a hacer un cantico que estaba escrito en el libro.

Cuando recitaba el cantico comenzó a brillar el círculo y cuando termina, ocurre un brillo enceguecedor y cuando termina el brillo, esta Issei tirado sobre el círculo y lo particular es que perdió el brazo izquierdo donde estuvo la Sacred Gear.

Issei al ver eso, quedo sorprendido y se puso feliz, aunque no le importo perder el brazo y vio a Draig que estaba en el suelo durmiendo.

El castaño había perdido mucha energía, saco de su bolsillo una jeringa y una aguja, el contenido era un líquido blanco y se lo inyecto en el cuello.

Pasaron unos segundos y el castaño se recuperó, vio a Draig y lo acomodo en su cama.

Draig es del tamaño del brazo de Issei.

-Fue todo un éxito.- Decía en un susurro Issei.

-Ahora viene el plato fuerte.- Decía Issei de una manera maniática.

En eso Issei va a un mueble, lo abre y saca una jeringa con aguja, que tenía un líquido negro y se lo aplica nuevamente en el cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos e Issei comienza a vomitar sangre, estuvo así por varios minutos y las piezas de peón salieron de su cuerpo.

-Lo logre.- Decía Issei en un susurro y cae desmallado al suelo justo donde estaba la sangre.

 **EN OTRO LADO**

Todas las que fueron novias de Issei con sus novios y sienten que su poder disminuye, debido a que se deshizo la marca del dragón del castaño.

-No sé por qué disminuye mi magia.- Pensaban las chicas en simultáneo.

 **UNA HORA** **DESPUÉS**

Issei volvió a recobrar el conocimiento y se levantó, se miró y estaba todo sucio con sangre, pero no sin antes, poner un tranquilizante en Draig para que no despierte en horas.

-Ahora a limpiarme, me tomare un baño y después arreglare las cosas para irme de aquí.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Nadie me necesita en esta casa.- Decía Issei en un susurro pero con ira.

Issei se bañó y se cambió de ropa, saco una mochila de camping y puso toda la ropa que le cabía en el interior.

-Fue un gustazo Draig y gracias por acompañarme, gracias a ti tuve éxito y no te agradecí como es debido, perdóname por hablarte mal y ser un altanero, espero que seas feliz sin mí y te pido que cuides a las chicas.- Decía Issei acariciando al dragón y en eso se pone a llorar.

-También cuida a los demás, hazlo como yo no lo hice y ahora debo partir.- Decía Issei en un susurro y se limpia las lágrimas.

En eso Issei levanta la mochila con su mano derecha y la pone en su hombro, abandona la habitación y va a la sala.

 **SALA DE LA RESIDENCIA**

Issei había llegado a la sala y cuando deja la bolsa con las piezas de peón en la mesa de centro, se escucha que abren la puerta y se revela que eran las chicas que habían vuelto.

Las chicas ven a Issei que estaba en el living y en eso el castaño toma la mochila para salir.

-Hola Issei, saliste de tu cueva.- Saludaba Rias de manera chistosa haciendo reír a las demás.

Issei solo las miraba serio.

-Vaya, Vaya parece que Issei se quedó mudo.- Decía Akeno con burla.

-Milagro que saliste, llevabas mucho tiempo sin ver la luz.- Decía Irina con una sonrisa.

Issei trataba de contenerse, ya que les daba asco mirar a sus ex novias y se imaginaba cuando tenían relaciones con esos chicos.

-Habla hombre y di algo.- Decía Xenovia seria.

-Es de mala educación no responder.- Decía Rossweisse un poco enojada.

Issei estaba a punto de estallar y les dice algo.

-Mejor vayan a verse la marca y por lo que veo, la perdieron hace una hora, jajaja.- Decía Issei con gracia y las chicas se preocupan.

-QUE DIJISTE.- Decía incrédula Koneko.

-NO PUEDE SER.- Decía Asia sorprendida.

-Siempre hay un dicho, "EL QUE RÍE ULTIMO RÍE MEJOR" y ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran sin contenerse, bueno, ya lo han hecho y que asco.- Decía Issei lo primero con gracia y lo último asqueado.

-MALDITO.- Decía Rias y Akeno enojadas.

-Debe castigarlo Rias por su maldita lengua.- Decía Ravel enojada.

-No pierdo más el tiempo acá.- Decía Issei aburrido y se retira de la residencia.

-Mejor vamos a ver las marcas, sería mejor.- Decía Akeno preocupada.

-Vayamos a bañarnos.- Decía Rias asustada.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que en la mesa estaba la bolsa con las 8 piezas de peón.

 **CALLES DE KUOH**

Es de noche en la ciudad de Kuoh y eso no le importo a nuestro protagonista.

Issei estaba caminando con su mochila al hombro y estaba pensando que iba a hacer en el futuro.

-Caminare hasta donde los pies me den.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Nadie me extrañara en esta maldita ciudad y facciones.- Pensaba Issei furioso.

-Espero que sean felices todos y espero no verlos nunca más.- Decía Issei en un susurro enojado.

Issei se fue caminando tranquilo por la orilla de la carretera.

Lo que no sabe nuestro antiguo héroe, es que debido a la decisión que tomo generara consecuencias no solo en el sino en su alrededor y no habrá vuelta atrás.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la idea y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero voy a responder un comentario**

Guest: Te voy a decir algo, primero eres un **ENFERMO MENTAL** con problemas de arribismo que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención, ya que usted no tiene a nadie y ni siquiera tu amigo imaginario te pesca, segundo **APRENDE A LEER SACO WEA** , las chicas nunca traicionan a Issei y ademas de enfermo mental es ignorante, ademas comentas como anónimo porque eres un cobarde y mariquita, en Wattpad no te aceptan y acá nadie te pesca, eres un troll cobarde que esta escondido detrás de una pantalla y se desquita de sus problemas con los demás, ademas dices que soy de baja categoría y ni siquiera tu has escrito nada, ya que no tienes cerebro. Esto lo has hecho con varios autores, esta es la única vez que te aguanto porque en el primer párrafo era coherente y te ordeno a que te disculpes con todos, bueno, no lo vas a hacer ya que eres de las personas que lanza la piedra y después esconde la mano haciéndose el weon, te aconsejo que te sigas masturbando con la micro pinza que tienes y ademas de meterte el dedo en el culo, nadie te cree y pesca, mejor anda a webear para otro lado ya que conmigo no te resulto y aprende a respetar **CONCHETUMARE, ANDA A LAAR CON TU MALA ONDA**.

 **Segundo, me quiero disculpar con mis lectores por rebajarme de nivel para responder a un tipo que no vale la pena y la verdad es que me tenia aburrido este tipo, es el típico troll que quiere que hagan lo que el diga.**

 **Tercero, quiero pedirles algo.**

 **-Yo acepto todos los comentarios positivos y negativos, si van a comentar negativamente les quiero pedir que lo hagan con respeto y no generalicen.**

 **-Si van a hacer criticas, que sean constructivas, por ejemplo, en que debo mejorar, redacción, estructura, etc. Siempre que sea con respeto y argumentos.**

 **Cuarto, tal vez algunos me critiquen porque uno es libre de expresarse.**

 **-Uno puede ser libre de opinar lo que uno quiera, pero esa libertad se acaba cuando pasas a descalificar al otro.**

 **-Lo que quiero decir, es que, LA LIBERTAD SE ACABA CUANDO PASAS A LLEVAR LA LIBERTAD DEL OTRO.**

 **Quinto, quiero disculparme nuevamente porque el primer capitulo fue una lluvia de ideas y fue muy** **rápido.**

 **Rectifico una información, las chicas cuando aparecían en la foto besándose con los chicos, la foto es cuando es un beso en la mejilla.**

 **Otra cosa, las chicas nunca traicionaron a Issei y el fue que cometió el error.**

 **Este capitulo lo adelante y puede que este incoherente, si es así, les pido perdón, ya que este tipo para no seguir con el tema viene a descalificar al autor y sus lectores, eso no lo tolero, por eso salio el capitulo rápido.**

 **Capítulo 2 – El primer aliado**

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE FIORE – EARTH LAND**

Era de noche en el reino de Fiore y estaba ocurriendo un suceso.

Se encontraba un pelirrosa en un bosque corriendo desesperadamente, se encontraba herido y sucio, con la ropa rasgada y seguía corriendo como podía.

-ATRAPENLO.- Gritaban una persona dando la orden a los demás.

-No debe estar lejos.- Decía una persona y se notaba que era una voz de una mujer.

-Por su olor está cerca.- Decía una persona y su voz era la de un hombre.

-Tenemos que atrapar a Natsu y entregarlo al consejo mágico.- Decía una persona que por su voz era una mujer.

La persona que estaban persiguiendo era Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail y el mata dragones de fuego.

-Su recompensa es alta.- Decía una persona y era hombre por su voz.

Natsu estaba llegando a su límite y decide esconderse en una cueva.

 **DENTRO DE LA CUEVA**

Natsu encendió fuego en su dedo para moverse al interior de la cueva, camino varios metros al interior y encontró un lugar donde sentarse.

Apago el fuego de su dedo y se relajó por unos instantes, se veía que en el interior había murciélagos y luciérnagas, en eso comienza a pensar en cómo escapar.

-Todo esto ocurrió por hacer esa maldita misión.- Pensaba Natsu con ira y comenzó a tener un semblante triste.

-Esa misión me la mando hacer el maldito consejo y ahora ellos me incriminaron de que cometí un delito.- Pensaba el pelirrosa con impotencia.

-Caí redondito en la trampa y ahora tengo todo en contra.- Pensaba con impotencia apretando su puño.

En eso Natsu nota y siente que varios magos entraron a la cueva, aunque no se recuperó del todo, tuvo que volver a levantarse y prender fuego en su dedo, mirar por donde ir y correr, había una pared alta que tuvo que escalar a duras penas, seguía corriendo y subía por las rocas.

Natsu seguía corriendo pero cuando salió de la cueva, lo estaba esperando cierto grupo de magos y él se sorprendió.

 **EN LA MONTAÑA**

-Natsu en nombre del consejo y del gremio, estas arrestado y entrégate por las buenas.- Decía Erza de manera seria.

-Quien diría que el flamitas sería un traidor y delincuente.- Decía Gray decepcionado de su mejor amigo.

-Natsu por favor, hazlo por las buenas y no te queremos lastimar.- Decía Lucy triste y decepcionada.

-SOY INOCENTE, EL CONSEJO ME MANDO A ESA MISIÓN Y USTEDES MISMOS LO VIERON.- Gritaba Natsu desesperado.

-Así es, pero destruiste un lugar sagrado y eso es un delito.- Decía Wendy seria acercándose al pelirrosa.

-Natsu, quítate la marca del gremio, ya que no perteneces al gremio.- Decía Makarov enojado.

-No lo hagas más difícil.- Decía Laxus cargando unos rayos.

-Salamander, sabes que no puedes con nosotros.- Decía Gajeel acercándose y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Me queda poca energía, hare un último ataque y escapare con mis últimas fuerzas.- Pensaba Natsu desesperado.

Dentro de la cueva estaba saliendo el otro grupo de búsqueda y eran otros miembros del gremio.

-Aquí esta Natsu.- Decía Mirajane transformándose en Satan Soul.

Lisanna se transforma en Animal Soul y Elfman se transforma en Beast Soul.

-ATRAPENLO.- Daba la orden Makarov a los miembros del gremio.

-SI.- Respondían todos y comienzan a ponerse en pose de batalla.

-Solo me queda para hacer esta técnica.- Pensaba Natsu desesperado y esquiva un corte de Erza.

Erza se había equipado con la armadura de velocidad y ataco al mata dragones de fuego con su espada.

Natsu a duras penas esquivo para luego cubrirse de un golpe de puño que le propino Elfman, pero no pudo defenderse de los golpes de Lisanna que le dio una patada en la parte trasera de las piernas y de Mirajane que le dio una patada en la espalda, este salió disparado donde estaba el gremio cayendo a unos metros.

-Jajajaja, fue fácil acabar con el.- Decía Lisanna orgullosa.

-Tienes razón.- Decía Elfman feliz.

-Llevaba días peleando sin descanso y eso le paso la cuenta.- Decía Gray de manera analítica.

-Fue muy difícil llevarle el ritmo, pero al final lo atrapamos y ganaremos una cantidad de recursos importantes.- Decía Makarov feliz.

Makarov agranda sus piernas y le da una patada al cuerpo de Natsu mandándolo a volar al cielo.

-Hay que asegurarse de que no despierte.- Decía el maestro serio y los demás asienten.

En realidad Natsu esperaba que alguien lo elevara al cielo y en eso carga un poderoso ataque a sus antiguos compañeros.

-LLAMA BRILLANTE DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO.- Grito Natsu cargando en sus manos la gran bola de fuego.

Natsu lanza la gigantesca bola de fuego hacia sus antiguos compañeros y les da de lleno, hubo una explosión de fuego en el lugar y esto llamo la atención del otro grupo que estaba en otro lugar.

-Esta por allá, vamos.- Decía Evergreen.

-Si.- Respondían Jet, Droy, Kinana, Bickslow y Juvia.

Ellos fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar.

 **CON NATSU**

Este vio que el ataque tuvo el efecto esperado y cayo de pie al suelo, comenzó a correr nuevamente escapando del lugar.

-Fue un éxito el ataque y ahora a esconderme en otro lugar, lo ideal sería descansar pero no me queda ningún gramo de magia y estoy en mi límite.- Pensaba Natsu preocupado.

Lo que no se fijó Natsu es que Wendy invoco un escudo mágico protegiendo a todos del ataque y todos estaban sorprendidos del ataque que hizo el pelirrosa.

El mata dragones de fuego corría lo más que podía y en unos metros más adelante tuvo que detenerse abruptamente.

El motivo, había un desfiladero muy profundo y no podía saltar hacia el otro lado.

-Hasta aquí llegue.- Decía Natsu derrotado.

Sus compañeros del gremio no se demoraron en llegar y lo vieron, notaron que había un desfiladero.

-Natsu por última vez, entrégate y no te haremos nada.- Decía Erza seria.

-Vamos hijos no te haremos daño, solo entrégate y ya.- Decía Makarov con voz paternal intentando convencer al pelirrosa.

-USTEDES SABEN QUE SOY INOCENTE Y AUN ASÍ ME QUIEREN ENTREGAR A ELLOS.- Grito Natsu de manera triste.

-Nosotros hacemos lo que el consejo ordena.- Respondía Makarov serio.

-Además la recompensa es jugosa.- Decía Lucy con estrellas en los ojos.

Cuando todos estaban tratando de convencer a Natsu aparece el otro grupo de búsqueda.

-¿Chicos están bien? – Preguntaba Evergreen seria.

Eso hizo distraerse a todos y Natsu tomo una decisión, decidió lanzarse por el desfiladero y cayó en el vacío.

En eso todos ven en el borde del desfiladero y ven que Natsu desapareció.

-MALDICIÓN.- Grito enojado Makarov.

-Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, ¿pueden detectarlo? – Preguntaba Erza seria.

Los tres mata dragones intentaron sentir el aura y el olor de Natsu, pero no consiguieron nada.

-Lo siento, no lo detecto.- Respondió Wendy preocupada.

-Yo tampoco.- Respondía Laxus de la misma forma.

Gajeel se acercó al desfiladero y olfateo.

-Salamander se lanzó al vacío.- Decía Gajeel sorprendido y eso también sorprendió a los demás.

 **CON NATSU**

Este había caído en al vacío del desfiladero y de manera milagrosa había un rio, este cayo al caudal siendo arrastrado inmediatamente.

Este trataba de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y le costaba mucho debido al caudal del rio que lo hacía mover demasiado.

Pero no conto que el rio entraba a una especie de túnel y se golpeó con los bordes generándole gran dolor.

Aun así luchaba para mantener la cabeza afuera del agua y no se da cuenta que ese lugar era un portal para otro lugar.

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Estaban todas las chicas en el baño de la residencia y se revisaron el cuerpo, confirmando que era verdad lo que dijo Issei antes de irse.

-Issei tiene razón, no está la marca.- Decía Rias triste.

-No sé qué hice mal chicas.- Decía Akeno con la mirada apagada.

-Tal vez hacer amistades estuvo mal.- Decía Asia llorando.

-Nunca tuvimos nada con ellos, solo había buena onda.- Decía Irina apenada.

-Pero Issei siempre nos despreciaba cuando queríamos hablar con él y decirle que hicimos amigos.- Decía Xenovia triste.

-Todo inicio cuando nos despreció en la entrada.- Decía Ravel llorando.

-Tienes razón Ravel, ahí fue cuando comenzó todo y fue cuando Issei comenzó a actuar extraño.- Decía Rias triste recordando ese día.

-Salíamos con esos chicos, ya que Issei estaba encerrado y necesitábamos distraernos, en el buen sentido de la palabra.- Decía Rossweisse seria.

-Debemos reconocer que Issei nos odiaba.- Decía Koneko enojada.

-Pero por que nos odiaba, no lo entiendo y en todos estos meses e intentado buscar el por qué pero nada.- Decía Akeno llorando amargamente y es abrazada por Asia.

-No te sientas mal por favor.- Decía Asia llorando con ella.

-Hizo todo tipo de escándalos y confirme que no nos amaba.- Decía Rossweisse seria.

-Esto lo confirma todo.- Decía Xenovia tajantemente.

-Él nos maltrataba.- Decía Ravel llorando.

-Inclusive los demás dejaron de hablarle.- Decía Irina triste.

-Él no está bien de la cabeza y también es mi culpa de no sacarle información de que le pasaba en realidad.- Decía Rias culpándose de todo.

-Ese fue nuestro error, nunca nos preocupamos de saber qué es lo que pasaba con él y por qué se encerraba.- Decía Rossweisse seria y se pone triste.

-Ahora está en quizás donde.- Decía Akeno llorando tratando de calmarse.

-El error de nosotras fue en habernos confiado de que Issei se diera cuenta de que él estaba mal y esperar que nos pidiera perdón, fui una estúpida en creer eso y debí haberlo obligado a hablar aunque no quisiera.- Dijo esto Rias y se quebró, comenzaba a llorar amargamente y comenzó a culparse de todo.

-Rias.- Decían las chicas preocupadas y fueron a consolarla.

 **FUERA DE KUOH**

Issei se fue a la orilla de un puente y había un río, este se sentó a descansar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Pensó en cada foto que vio de las chicas.

 **DESCRIPCIÓN DE FOTOS**

Cada chica estaba en una pose de cara pegada con un hombre, había otra que ellas daban un beso en la mejilla y otra que los hombre le daban un beso en la mejilla, las otras eran de que estaban abrazados y selfies juntos.

 **Nota: En el punto de vista de una persona normal puede ser una foto inocente y si nos ponemos del lado del novio, nos daría mucha rabia, furia e ira, pensaríamos mal inmediatamente y como somos hombres no decimos nada, nos cerramos en nuestro mundo y no le hablamos, ponemos en marcha la imaginación de todos los escenarios y lo que primero que uno piensa es que eres un venado.**

Issei después de recordar las fotos comienza a llorar nuevamente.

-No se demoraron nada en olvidarme.- Susurraba Issei con rabia.

-Solo fui una experiencia para ellas y nada mas.- Susurraba con rabia que crecía cada vez más.

-Ya deben haber abierto las piernas las putas de mierda.- Susurraba con ira imaginando cuando ellas estaban acostadas con los tipos.

-Tengo ganas de pillarlas y matarlas a las malditas.- Susurraba iracundo comenzando a tiritar.

-Me las van a pagar todos y cada uno de todos por aceptar todo.- Decía el castaño de manera maniática.

De repente se abre un portal y cae una persona al río, esto es notado por Issei y fue a rescatarlo.

El castaño se tira al río y toma a la persona que era un pelirrosa, vio que estaba herido y fue rápidamente a la orilla.

Issei salió del río con el pelirrosa y se acercó dónde estaba la mochila, dejo al chico acostado y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

Encontró un frasco que tenía un líquido verde, una jeringa y una aguja, este arma la jeringa con la aguja y llena la jeringa con el líquido.

Este la aplica en el cuello toda la dosis, a los segundo comienza a hacer efecto curándole las heridas.

El castaño vio detenidamente al pelirrosa y noto que este tenía algo especial, pero decidió esperar hasta que el despertara y ahí preguntarle de donde viene, quería saber si es que tenía alguna habilidad especial.

Pasaron unos minutos y a Issei le da sueño, se lleva a Natsu debajo del puente y este se acomoda para dormir, teniendo una noche al aire libre.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Los rayos de sol llegaron al lugar donde dormía Issei y el pelirrosa, el primero en despertar fue el castaño que observo si el chico estaba bien y se quedó esperando hasta que despertara.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el pelirrosa despertara.

-Mmmm, ¿Dónde estoy? – Decía el pelirrosa mirando el lugar y descubriendo que estaba debajo de un puente.

-Me siento bien, no tengo las heridas y recupere mi magia.- Pensaba el pelirrosa feliz.

En eso ve que alguien se acerca y este se pone en guardia.

-No te alertes, no te voy a hacer nada.- Decía Issei con relajo.

-¿Cómo estoy seguro de eso? – Preguntaba el pelirrosa con la guardia alta y aumentando su aura generando el interés del castaño.

-Interesante.- Pensaba.

-Me llamo Issei Hyodou, soy el ex Dragón Emperador Rojo y antiguo peón de Rias Gremory, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se presentaba el castaño.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, soy el mata dragones de fuego y antiguo miembro del gremio Fairy Tail de Magnolia en el reino de Fiore.- Se presentaba Natsu a Issei.

-Te soy sincero, tu llegaste a través de un portal y caíste al rio, como te vi decidí rescatarte y curar tus heridas, no te voy a hacer daño.- Decía el castaño tranquilo y el pelirrosa se relaja.

-Gracias por rescatarme y curar mis heridas.- Agradecía Natsu y el castaño le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Por lo que veo, tú vienes de otro lugar y me gustaría saber que te ocurrió, para que quedaras en ese estado.- Decía Issei con curiosidad.

Natsu al recordar todo lo ocurrido se pone triste y eso es notado por Issei.

-Si quieres no me cuentes.- Decía el castaño pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí, te voy a contar.- Interrumpía Natsu.

Natsu le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde la misión encomendada que tuvo y su posterior escape de su detención, hasta que escapo de ellos saltando al desfiladero.

Issei estaba sorprendido y decidió preguntarle algo a Natsu.

-¿Quieres venganza?, ¿Quieres hacerles pagar el daño que te hicieron?, ¿Quieres estar por sobre ellos? – Preguntaba Issei con una sonrisa maniática.

-Nos ayudaremos mutuamente entrenando y cuando tengamos el poder suficiente, les demostraremos a todos quienes somos y seremos la supremacía, nosotros estaremos en lo más alto y todos estarán abajo nuestro.- Decía Issei de manera maniática.

-Nosotros dominaremos todo y que dices, aceptas.- Decía Issei serio.

-Acepto y además estoy en deuda contigo, veo que eres una buena persona.- Decía Natsu feliz.

-Gracias, yo pase por algo similar y quiero ver a todos ellos en el suelo.- Decía Issei feliz y lo último con veneno.

-Toma esta ropa, necesitas cambiarte.- Decía Issei serio entregándole un buzo y polera a Natsu.

-Gracias.- Decía Natsu y comienza a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando se cambió Natsu, Issei tomo la mochila y acompañado del pelirrosa suben a la calle.

-Ahora comenzara el Legado.- Decía Issei y recibe el asentimiento de Natsu.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la carretera en dirección desconocida.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios pero con respeto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

Guest: Hola perrita ¿como estas?, parece que te gusto el dedo de Jara que te hice para pedir que te de mas, te dolió la verdad para que hicieras muchos comentarios y eso me da la razón, Josueava1990 tenia razón en sus comentarios de que eres un niño rata y un weon cerrado, un consejo como compadres, salga de su metro cuadrado y vaya a la cancha, plaza, mall o a cualquier lugar, ya que su cerebro no tiene oxigeno y no piensa bien, eso te servirá para que vuelvas a pensar, otra cosa, no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel y te digo la verdad, eres la típica persona de izquierda y/o homosexual que quiere que todos sean iguales y piensen de la misma manera, si hay alguien que piensa distinto lo basureas, insultas y amenazas con hacer un boicot, si sigues molestando me darás la razón ya que confirmas que eres mi perra personal y si no molestas también me das la razón.

Ignacio365: Gracias por tu comentario, gracias por la información y ademas de comprender la historia, perdóname por demorar en subir la historia.

Josueava1990: Gracias por comentar y ademas de la defensa corporativa, lo agradezco un montón y es una pena que mi perra no entienda, es de los típicos surdos que si no piensas como ellos te basurean y ademas de ser el que da la ultima palabra, no se rebaje de nivel con una persona que no vale la pena.

Ex Gremory: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste y así hay que tratar a las perras que quieren destruir las historias.

Gracias por comentar

 **Unas palabras antes de empezar, debido a que mi laptop/notebook se averió y estoy ahorrando para repararlo yo mismo, perdí la estructura de la historia y ahora estoy avanzando según lo que recuerdo, tal vez habrán cosas ambiguas pero lo iremos solucionando, si hay contraindicaciones se tomara como fe de erratas. Las subidas serán mas lentas debido a que estudio y trabajo en la semana, los fines de semana entreno en la academia de lucha libre del maestro Atemista, me queda poco tiempo para escribir y haré todo lo posible para subir capítulos en el corto plazo, gracias.**

 **Capitulo 3 – Inicio de la debacle**

 **PUNTO DE VISTA ISSEI**

Después de la batalla contra Trihexa, los dragones malignos y Qlippoth, me di cuenta de algo y es que la batalla no había terminado.

Sentí muchas cosas raras antes de caer inconsciente debido a la gran carga de la batalla y casi muero por sobrepasar mis limites.

Esta misma situación la viví cuando fui a rescatar a Ophis y Belzebub me disparo una flecha con sangre de Samael antes de morir, sentí un dolor infernal y como me había anticipado este hecho, desarrolle una bacteria que elimina el efecto mata dragones de la sangre de este.

Me inyecte la aguja y me administre la bacteria, sentía el dolor infernal y solo espere tranquilo, Rias llego y me vio en el suelo, se desespero y fue a ayudarme, llego Ophis y vio mi estado.

Ophis le dijo a Rias que estaba infectado con la sangre de Samael y que tendría una muerte asegurada, ambas estaban angustiadas y yo me desesperaba de que la bacteria no tenia efecto, sentía un dolor infernal y resaba a todos los dioses de que me curara, quería regresar a casa con las chicas y vivir mi día a día.

Comencé a llorar de la desesperación y las chicas estaban angustiadas, solo me quedaba esperar.

De repente el dolor comienza a desaparecer y me sentía cada vez mas aliviado.

La bacteria fue un éxito, elimino los efectos de la sangre de Samael de mi cuerpo y cada vez se aliviaba el dolor, lo único que quería era estar mejor y volver a casa.

Les dije que el dolor estaba desapareciendo y ambas me abrasan, me ayudan a levantarme y me llevan al Inframundo al hospital Sitri.

Ese fue mi primer gran éxito.

Debido a la traición que sufrió Ophis a manos de la Brigada del Caos, pensé y quería anticiparme de cual era su objetivo que tenían, gracias a Vali y su grupo, pudimos descubrir el objetivo que tenia ese grupo ademas de cambiarse de nombre a Qlippoth y era invocar a los dragones malignos.

Comencé a crear bacterias, quería crear una bacteria que permita eliminar el poder de cualquier ser sobrenatural y otra para bloquear los puntos mágicos por un tiempo determinado.

Después de esa batalla me puse a investigar, busque libros y pergaminos en todas las facciones de la alianza, robe muestras en los hospitales del mundo sobrenatural para desarrollar las bacterias y me centre en eso.

Nunca descuide a las chicas, siempre estaba con ellas y cuando estaban entrenando seguía con los experimentos, esto lo hacia a escondidas de todos.

Si alguien sabia lo que estaba haciendo, podrían catalogarme como un traidor y podrían matarme, ademas de robar mis investigaciones.

Eso no podía pasar por ningún motivo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, hubo muchas batallas, todo era rápido y llego el día en que despertaron al dragón maligno Grendel.

Fue una pelea complicada, incluso con el esfuerzo de todos no era suficiente y gracias a que use una bacteria para bloquear sus puntos mágicos, pudimos derrotarlo.

Con la ayuda de Koneko pudimos sellarlo dentro de la Booster Gear.

Eso fue bueno para mi, ya que tenia planes con eso y quería usarlo para obtener un poder mas grande.

Gracias a la tortura que le di a Marius Tepes, supe el verdadero objetivo de Qlippoth y que querían despertar a los dragones malignos, ademas de liberar a Trihexa.

Investigue mucho acerca de la bestia del apocalipsis, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo y si usaba bacterias, la dosis debía ser del tamaño de un crucero para que hiciera efecto.

Con mi fuerza actual no podía hacer nada, debía seguir fortaleciéndome y mi voluntad no era suficiente.

Pero obtuve una idea y era crear bacterias que permitan aumentar mi fuerza.

Estuve unos meses desarrollándolo y lo logre, pero aun así seguía entrenando con los demás y ademas avise a las facciones que Rizevim quería liberar a la bestia del apocalipsis.

Todos entrenaban intensamente y hasta que llego el día.

Fue la mas grande batalla jamas vista, todo el mundo estaba combatiendo y los dragones malignos aparecieron, los usaron como señuelos, con dificultad logre derrotar a Apophis y Vali hizo lo suyo con Azi Dahaka.

Todos estaban cansados, la bestia del apocalipsis fue liberado y comenzó a arrasar con todos, pero cree una nueva transformación para contrarrestarlo.

La transformación la llame "Balance Breaker Negativa Sobrecargada", obtuve una fuerza descomunal debido a que use el poder de Draig y Grendel, ademas de administrarme una dosis de la bacteria que aumentaba mi fuerza y poder.

Aunque solo tenia unos minutos de uso ya que de lo contrario podía morir por la sobrecarga.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la transformación, aunque notaron la energía negativa que emitía y comenzaron a preocuparse.

Pude darle pelea a la bestia, use mi cabeza en vez de mi fuerza y pude someterlo, me di cuenta de que todos derrotaron a Qlippoth y cargue un ataque en donde se encontraba la dosis que le aplicaría a la bestia para detenerla, los lideres comenzaron a distraer a la bestia y eso sirvió para acercarme, darle el ataque y aplicarle la dosis.

Después de eso perdí la transformación y comencé a caer al suelo, Rias me cargo junto a Akeno y me salvaron de caer a tierra.

A los minutos la dosis hizo su efecto y la bestia cayo al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

Rossweisse activo el sello y volvió ser encerrado la bestia.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y no tardaron en celebrar, pero me sentí muy débil y caí inconsciente.

Paso el tiempo y consume mi relación con las chicas, pero me empece a sentir raro y no le tome mucha importancia.

Pero cada día que pasaba, sentía un odio y un rencor tremendo, las chicas comenzaron a tener amistades y eso me gustaba, pero en realidad me sentía celoso y desplazado, de nuevo se hizo mas intenso el odio y no podía controlarme, decidí encerrarme para no cometer una locura y también me aleje de las chicas, el odio me consumía.

No sabia que hacer, le pedí ayuda a Draig pero el no sabia nada y creía que eran ideas mías.

Llego el día en que no pude controlar mi odio e hice un escándalo de proporciones en una fiesta del inframundo.

Después de eso me negaba a hablar y salir de mi hogar, quería evitar a todo el mundo, Draig trataba de ayudarme pero no podía hacer nada, el odio me corrompía y comencé a emitir energía negativa.

Hasta que llego ese maldito día, me obligaron a ir a una ceremonia junto a los lideres y las chicas hablaban con sus amigos, sabia que me eran fieles y otra vez el odio me comenzó a corromper, quise hacer una excusa para escaparme y cuando avise que me iba, todos comenzaron a reclamarme incluyendo a las chicas y yo trataba de evadirlos.

Hasta que las chicas me dijeron algo que me dolió, pero aun así no me dejaban ir y yo entre en cólera.

Comencé a insultar a todos y comencé a atacarlos, nadie creía lo que estaba haciendo e inclusive golpee a las chicas, cuando me di cuenta de esto comencé a lamentarme y huí del lugar.

Estuve encerrado varios meses, Draig no me hablaba desde el espectáculo que di y el odio me corrompió completamente, busque información por todos y concluí que la transformación negativa tuvo efectos secundarios en mi cuerpo, transformándome en lo que soy ahora.

Decidí buscar métodos para quitar a Draig de mi cuerpo, esto lo hacia para que no le afectara la negatividad de Grendel.

Busque en libros y pergaminos que robe en las facciones, hasta que encontré la solución y logre hacer el ritual para la separación de Draig de mi cuerpo, sacrifique mucha sangre y mi brazo izquierdo para que tuviera una forma física.

El tamaño de Draig era de un mini dragón, estaba durmiendo en mi cama y comencé a limpiar todo.

Comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía y porque hice todo, explique todas las cosas e investigaciones que hice, hasta indique en donde tenia oculto mis investigaciones y lo mas importante, despedirme de todas y que buscaran la forma de eliminarme, ya que estaba a punto de perder la cordura y ser dominado por la energía negativa.

Después de eso, me fui de mi hogar no sin antes insultar a las chicas para rematar todo y durante mi viaje encontré a una persona de otro mundo, es un dragón igual que yo y el estaba huyendo de una detención, decidí ayudarlo a cambio de que fuera mi aliado.

 **PUNTO DE VISTA NATSU**

Después de hacer la misión de los 100 años solo, en realidad quise hacer esa misión para que los demás no se arriesgaran y me fui sin avisar, logre hacer la misión en un año y fue muy complicado, gracias al poder de END pude completar la misión de lo contrario hubiera muerto.

Cuando llegue al gremio, todos me miraron sorprendidos y no dudaron en reprenderme por irme solo a la misión, pero todos estaban felices de que volviera.

Hable con el maestro y le pedir cesar de hacer misiones complejas, ya que decidí hacer otra cosa y tenia un proyecto en mente, solo podía hacer misiones los fines de semana, le conté sobre mi proyecto y se sorprendió, me felicito de que me iba a estudiar una carrera y hacer un proyecto.

Al otro día me inscribí en la universidad de Magnolia, decidí estudiar economía y finanzas, era una carrera nueva y me llamo la atención, me serviría para mi proyecto personal.

La carrera fue muy difícil, me esforzaba al máximo para aprender matemáticas y cálculos, pero cree mis formas de estudiar y nuevas formulas que eran innovadoras, cree mis métodos y estrategias de calculo.

Los años pasaron rápido, me aleje del gremio, casi no hacia misiones y no hablaba con nadie del gremio, me divertía con mis amigos de la universidad.

Mi proyecto de titulo era un modelo neoliberal de mercado, todos quedaron sorprendidos por el modelo que presente y era muy innovador, apostaba por integrar a los otros reinos en la economía de Fiore y defendí muy bien mi modelo, gracias a eso logre mi titulo y estaba muy feliz.

Fui al gremio y le avise a todos de que logre mi titulo en la universidad, solo Makarov, Gildarts, Macao y Happy me felicitaron, los demás no me tomaron en cuenta o no quisieron felicitarme, aunque no me importaba eso.

Paso el tiempo, logre un empleo en el reino de Fiore como asesor económico y cada vez me perfeccionaba mas, aun así no deje el gremio el Fairy Tail aunque varios querían que me fuera, mi antiguo grupo pedía que me fuera ya que no hacia misiones siendo apoyados por la mayoría del gremio.

Un día decidí crear una empresa, hice una evaluación de mercado y veía que era muy rentable, podría ser muy rico, el único problema era reunir el capital y era demasiado, necesitaba 500 millones de jewells para levantar la empresa, no tenia como conseguir el dinero.

El rey no prestaba esa cantidad gigantesca de dinero, así que calcule un estimado y necesitaba hacer muchas misiones de clase S, o años de sueldo que recibía del reino.

Necesitaba el dinero rápido, era un oportunidad única y comenzaba a desesperarme, pasaban los días, semanas y meses, buscaba la forma de conseguir el dinero hasta que vio algo que lo esperanzo.

Habia un cartel pegado, era un aviso que el consejo mágico necesitaba un mago para realizar una misión de clase SS, la recompensa era conversable y debía dirigirse al consejo mágico de Era.

Me entusiasme y pedí unos días de permiso al reino para ir al consejo mágico, llegue allá y vi al mago santo que publico el aviso, no podía ver su rostro ya que usaba una mascara pero eso no le importo.

Negocie con el la recompensa, le pedí 350 millones de jewells, ya que el resto lo tenia ahorrado y eso era lo ultimo que faltaba.

El asintió y me entrego la misión, era demasiado fácil como para ser algo importante y sentía que tenia suerte, ya que llegaron cientos de magos por la misión y me eligieron a mi.

La misión era destruir 5 monumentos en distintas ciudades del reino de Fiore.

Firmamos el contrato de pago en caso de que cumpliera la misión y me retire del lugar.

Me demore una semana en realizar la misión y volví al consejo mágico.

Cuando llegue, fui a la sala del consejo a cobrar el dinero y cuando llegue, vi a todos los gremios reunidos.

No le tome importancia y busque al mago santo que me contrato, pero no lo encontré y fui donde el primer mago santo.

-Vengo a cobrar el dinero de la misión.- Dije al primer mago y le entregue el pergamino.

-A ver.- Me responde y ve el pergamino, lo abre y lo lee, pero me fijo que tiene una cara de incredulidad y luego me mira con ira.

-TU FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE.- Grito el mago y todos pusieron atención.

-ASÍ ES, ASÍ QUE PAGUENME EL DINERO Y LO QUIERO EN DOS MALETINES, NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE ME PAGUEN.- Grite de la misma manera y los demás veían con incredulidad.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ PRIMERO?- Pregunto el segundo mago con duda.

-PASA QUE NATSU DRAGNEEL ES EL RESPONSABLE DE DESTRUIR LOS CINCO SELLOS QUE TENÍAN ENCERRADO AL DRAGÓN MILENARIO DEMONÍACO.- Dijo el primer mago con ira en sus palabras y todos tenían miradas de incredulidad.

-EL ES EL TRAIDOR, HABRÁ RECOMPENSA A LA PERSONA QUE LO ATRAPE.- Dijo el mago y en eso los magos comienzan a rodearme.

-Como pudiste Natsu.- Dijo Lucy de manera triste.

-Confiábamos en ti, pero con esto, me decepcionaste completamente.- Dijo Gray con decepción.

-MOSTRASTE TU VERDADERA CARA NATSU, PERO AHORA ERES MI ENEMIGO.- Dijo Erza con ira en su voz.

-Hermano, desde que comenzaste a estudiar cambiaste mucho y ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no eres el de antes, te hiciste codicioso.- Dijo Wendy triste.

-Natsu, desde hoy ya no eres mas de Fairy Tail y me defraudaste completamente.- Decía Makarov con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Gajeel, Happy y Romeo estaban llorando por saber que Natsu es el responsable, los demás del gremio estaban tristes.

-Toma viejo, desde hace mucho que no soy del gremio y lo entiendo.- Dije quitándome el sello del brazo. -Pero, TODOS USTEDES CONSPIRARON EN MI CONTRA, SABÍAN QUE ESTABA NECESITADO DE DINERO Y USTEDES APROVECHARON ESTO PARA HACERME UNA TRAMPA, NO DEJARE QUE ME ATRAPEN HASTA QUE LO ASUMAN.- Grite con impotencia en mi voz.

-ATRAPENLO.- Grito Laxus creando rayos.

-SI.- Gritaron los demás cargando sus ataques.

Invoque unas alas de fuego y comencé a moverlas generando un aire huracanado caliente, haciendo que los demás se cubran y otros salieran volando.

Aproveche esto para escapar por la ventana y volar a un rumbo desconocido, mientras que los demás me seguían.

No tardaron en publicar que soy un fugitivo y que daban recompensa por dar información acerca de mi.

No tarde en ser la persona mas buscada del reino de Fiore, inclusive en Alvarez había una orden de detención en mi contra.

Estuve varios meses huyendo, cada día que pasaba, estaba perdiendo fuerzas y no me estaba recuperando, ya que no podía acceder a medicinas y comida de mejor calidad.

Hasta que llego el día en que se me acabo la energía, estaba acorralado y decidí suicidarme lanzándome por el desfiladero, pero en vez de morir aparecí en otro lugar.

Ahí fue en donde conocí a Issei, el emitía una energía negativa y me ayudo a recuperarme, me dio una oportunidad y acepte ser su aliado.

Ahora nos llamamos Legado.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

 **PREPARATORIA KUNPO**

Estaban reunidos un grupo de personas en una sala, estaban los lideres de Kuzunoha, los yokai que pertenecían a esta preparatoria, lideres de otros clanes yokai, destacando una Kitsune rubia de grandes pechos y una Yokai de pelo plateado con apariencia de loli.

-Deben matar al descendiente de Susanoo No Mikoto y recipiente de almas.- Decía un anciano que estaba vestido formal.

-Si.- Respondían todos a la vez.

 **EN LAS CALLES**

-Para que me habrá llamado Chizuru, debe ser algo importante para tener que ir a la reunión en la preparatoria.- Pensaba un pelinegro caminando tranquilo hasta que se detiene.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Penso preocupado. -Ojala que mi entrenamiento sirva de algo.- Le daba vueltas al asunto.

Estuvo caminando preocupado y muy nervioso hasta que llego a su destino.

 **EN LA SALA**

-Ya llego, siento su olor en la entrada.- Decía la kitsune que era Chizuru.

-Tiene razón Chizuru, yo también puedo sentirlo.- Decía la loli que era Nozomi.

-Nue, fusionemonos.- Decía Minori y recibe el asentimiento de esta.

Ambas se fusionaron en una persona e invoco una espada.

-Yukihana, Tayura y Chizuru preparence.- Decía la kitsune mayor y es Tamamo, la madre de Tayura y Chizuru.

-Preparence para el ataque.- Decía un yokai tipo oso y era Suisei, antiguo líder de los delincuentes yokai.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra el chico.

-Llegas tarde Kouta.- Decía Chizuru de manera fría.

-Perdón.- Decía triste el chico llamado Kouta.

-Pero nos ahorras el trabajo de buscarte.- Decía el anciano con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Acaben con el y asegúrense de matarlo.- Ordenaba el anciano.

Las personas comienzan a atacar a Kouta, pero lo que no se esperaba es que sus amadas también lo atacaban sin piedad.

-No puede ser.- Decía el chico invocando dos escudos.

Kouta se cubrió del ataque y salio volando de la sala, cayo al patio de la preparatoria, estaba herido, gracias a los escudos pudo amortiguar el ataque de lo contrario hubiera muerto.

Se levanto rápidamente para cubrirse con sus escudos y resistir los ataques de todos.

-Veo que eres resistente cuñado.- Decía Saku con malicia golpeando el escudo.

-Pero no durara mucho.- Decía Nozomi seria golpeando el escudo.

Kouta estaba muy herido pero aun asi seguia en pie con sus escudos.

-No me rendiré, debo buscar a mis hijas y salvarlas de ellos.- Pensaba Kouta con desesperación.

En eso hablan sus amadas y lo que dicen destrozan por completo al chico.

-Nunca te ame Kouta, como dijo Minori cuando estábamos en la batalla de navidad, solo me atraías por que eras la reencarnación de Susanoo no Mikoto y yo era la reencarnación de Yamato no Orochi, pero supe la verdad y ahora te aborrezco, no te preocupes, nuestra hija se olvido de ti gracias a un sello.- Decía Chizuru de manera fría que destrozo al chico.

-Pienso lo mismo que ella, nunca te ame, también mi hija se olvido de ti con un sello.- Decía Nozomi fríamente.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- Se burlaban todos de Kouta, que no le quedo otra que llorar.

-Todo fue una mentira, le hicieron esto a mis hijas, no se los perdonare y espero que algún día me recuerden.- Pensaba Kouta mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Rindete, no tienes escapatoria.- Decía el anciano con malicia.

-JAMAAAAAAAAAS, DARÉ TODO DE MI PARA ACABAR CON USTEDES.- Gritaba Kouta con ira en su voz.

En eso cambia un escudo a una espada de luz y se prepara para pelear.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.- Gritaba Kouta con ira atacando a todos.

Al principio fue parejo, pero después de unos minutos se noto la diferencia y lo derrotaron.

Estaba Kouta en el suelo con un charco de sangre, su respiración era agitada y estaba teniendo la visión borrosa.

-Esto fue todo, fueron mas fuertes que yo, fue todo un fracaso y espero poder descansar en paz.- Pensaba Kouta resignado.

Pero lo que no notaron es que habían un par de sujetos encapuchados viendo todo y en eso uno de ellos carga una bola de rayos negros en sus manos.

En eso un encapuchado se lanza a tomar a Kouta y el otro lanza las bolas con rayos oscuros.

Nadie se pudo cubrir del ataque y cayeron inconscientes.

El encapuchado levanta a Kouta y lo lleva a su hombro, mientras el otro prepara un circulo mágico para desaparecer.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo menos a mi perra personal, se que me criticaran con el ultimo personaje de que no hay forma de que lo traicionen y algo paso allí, mas adelante lo aclaro, espero que sus criticas sean con respeto por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora en subir el capitulo y espero que les guste.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios.**

Leon Negro: Gracias por el comentario, acá esta el cuarto capitulo y espero que te guste.

Josueava1990: Gracias, disculpa por demorar en subir y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Gracias y aquí el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 4 – Se completa el equipo**

 **EN UNA ISLA DENTRO DE LA POLINESIA**

Es una isla paradisíaca, aguas cristalinas, arenas blancas, algunos cerros y mucha vegetación, el lugar es aislado de la civilización y aun no era utilizado por los humanos, tampoco por los seres sobrenaturales.

La isla estaba cubierta con un escudo mágico, para que los seres sobrenaturales no lograran detectar actividad mágica y nos centraremos en un lugar.

En el interior del bosque, hay una construcción, mas específicamente una casa grande, en donde se encontraba el grupo de fugitivos.

 **HABITACIÓN**

Se encontraba un chico castaño durmiendo y con algunas vendas en su cuerpo, estaba incomodo debido a que realizaba quejidos, este chico era Kouta Oyamada y estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 **SUEÑO**

 **ACADEMIA KUNPO**

Se encontraba dentro de un gimnasio y veía a todos sus antiguos conocidos mirándolo con una sonrisa sádica, el veía esto con impotencia.

-Mama, ¿quien es ese señor? - Preguntaba una pequeña niña rubia con orejas y cola de zorro, vestía de manera casual.

-El es el enemigo, es un ser malvado y lo vamos a aniquilar, necesita que salgas de acá.- Respondía Chizuru de manera furiosa.

-Tu también hijo, acompaña a tu hermana afuera.- Decía Nozomi a su hijo.

-Esta bien mama.- Asentía el niño que era un peliblanco y también vestía de manera casual, es de la misma edad que su hermana.

Este chico veía a Kouta, sentía que el lo conocía, sentía que era algo o alguien importante para el, pero siguió su camino a la salida junto a su hermana.

-QUE LE HICIERON A MIS HIJOS.- Grito Kouta de manera indignada y con furia, se sentía impotente de hacer algo.

-Solo le quitamos los malos recuerdos, ya que ellos son inocentes de todo y no deben recordar a una escoria como tu.- Respondía Chizuru con asco.

-Sera mejor acabar rápido contigo, para así seguir con mi vida.- Decía Nozomi sin ningún sentimiento.

-Están mal ustedes, no se que les dijeron de mi, pero esto no lo permite, JAMAS.- Decía con furia Kouta poniéndose en guardia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se burlaban los sobrenaturales que estaban en el interior del gimnasio.

-JAJAJAJA, que vas a hacer, no puedes hacer nada y sin Chizuru no eres nadie, JAJAJA.- Se burlaba Tayura.

-Así es, eres un patético debilucho, solo eres un recipiente y ni siquiera puedes defenderte, JAJAJAJA.- Se burlaba el antiguo líder de los sobrenaturales del instituto, Ryusei.

-Aunque intentes escapar, no llegaras a ningún lado y te encontraremos rápido, mejor muérete rápido y deja de gastar aire, JAJAJAJA.- Se burlaba Saku.

Kouta miraba a las gemelas Nanao, a quienes consideraba sus hijas, pero estas desviaron la mirada y se sentían tristes, pero no tenían otra opción y esto lo motivo a seguir adelante.

-NO LOS PERDONARE JAMAS, SE METIERON CON MIS HIJOS Y ESO NO LO PERDONARE, ACABARE CON TODOS USTEDES Y NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA LOGRARLO.- Gritaba Kouta con furia.

En eso Kouta se iba a lanzar al ataque, pero no lo logro, ya que fue perforado en el pecho por cuatro lanzas de energía y este vio el origen, quedo impactado, ya que los atacantes fueron las gemelas Nanao y sus dos hijos, que tenían la mano levantada.

Sintió el dolor y dio un grito ahogado.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.- Grito Kouta y se sienta en su cama, vio que estaba en un lugar diferente y recordó lo ocurrido.

Kouta sintió una pena tremenda y comenzó a llorar, recordó todo lo ocurrido en la academia y que su familia, amigos y conocidos lo traicionaron, pero no recordaba como sobrevivió.

-Por lo menos, estoy vivo, haré lo posible para recuperar a mis hijos.- Decía Kouta de manera triste e impotente.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra un pelinegro, este llevaba un cambio de venda y una fuente con agua tibia, una esponja y una toalla.

-Veo que despertaste, ¿como te sientes? - Pregunto el pelinegro con duda.

-Mal, me siento mal, me siento como un maldito inútil.- Respondió Kouta con impotencia y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No soy nadie para preguntarte, pero podrías decirme que te sucedió para que quedaras en ese estado, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Issei Hyodou y te rescate de ese ataque.- Decía Issei con un poco de pena por el chico.

-Te agradezco de que me hayas salvado, mi nombre es Kouta Oyamada y pertenecía a la facción Yokai.- Decía Kouta con pena.

-Para resumir todo, mis primeros años de vida vivía en las montañas con mi abuelo y tuve una vida tranquila, cuando llegue a segundo de secundaria me transfirieron a la Academia Kunpo en la ciudad del mismo nombre, mi primer día de clases fue especial debido a que llovía torrencialmente y estaba soleado.- Relataba con nostalgia Kouta sus recuerdos e Issei lo escuchaba con atención sobretodo lo ultimo que dijo.

-Según Yasaka, cuando ocurre ese fenómeno es cuando es un matrimonio Kitsune.- Decía Issei pensativo.

-Así es, veo que conoces a la líder Yokai y volviendo con el tema, ese día conocí a Chizuru, entro a mi salón y me entrego una carta citándome al taller de música, me advirtieron que no fuera ya que era una chica conflictiva e igual me presente en el salón, nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios, descubrí que era un Yokai y no me importo, luego conocí a su hermano Tayura y se opuso a la relación, pero al final termino aceptando y unos días después conocí a Nozomi.- Decía Kouta con una pequeña sonrisa recordando el primer encuentro con sus antiguas esposas

-Tuvimos muchas dificultades, teníamos problemas con los demás Yokai de la preparatoria, nos enfrentamos a todos y de una u otra manera derrotábamos a los demás, luego de un tiempo descubrí que la academia Kunpo era un reformatorio para los Yokai conflictivos, luche contra viento y marea para que la relación resultara, cuando Kuzunoha descubrió mi ubicación, descubrí que era la reencarnación del héroe Susanoo No Mikoto gracias a que soy un recipiente creado artificialmente para llevar su alma y Chizuru era reencarnación de Kushinadahime que tenia sellado el dragón de ocho cabezas Yamata No Orochi, intentaron despertar sus almas pero fracasaron.- Decía Kouta con nostalgia sorprendiendo a Issei.

-Eres el recipiente de Susanoo No Mikoto, eso no me lo esperaba.- Decía Issei sorprendido y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Con la ayuda de todos de la preparatoria y unas familias de opositoras dentro de Kuzunoha, logramos derrotarlos, hubo paz y meses pasaron, nacieron mis hijos y me case con ambas, pero.- Decía Kouta con tristeza en lo ultimo y comenzó a llorar.

-No se que paso, como se dejaron convencer por ellos, no entiendo nada, hice algo mal y si falle como hombre, no se, no se, NO SEEEEEEEEEE, ME TRAICIONARON DE LA MANERA MAS VIL POSIBLE E INVOLUCRARON A MIS HIJOS, ESO NO LO PERDONARE, NO, NO, NO, DEBO RECUPERAR A MIS HIJOS, YO NO SOY EL MALO, NO LO SOY, NO LO SOOOOOOYYYY.- Decía Kouta llorando y en lo ultimo comenzó a gritar tomándose la cabeza, se descontrolo y tuvo una crisis emocional, se estaba desesperando comenzando a autoagredirse y esto causo preocupación en Issei.

-TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO, TU NO ERES EL CULPABLE, ELLOS LO SON, ELLOS SON LOS MALOS, CÁLMATE, CÁLMATE, YA VEREMOS UNA FORMA DE ARREGLARLO.- Decía Issei abrazando y tratando de calmar al castaño.

-No lo soy, verdad.- Decía Kouta tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No lo eres, solo eres una victima de este sistema podrido.- Decía Issei tratando de calmar a Kouta.

Luego de un rato el castaño logro tranquilizarse.

Issei limpio el cuerpo de este y le cambio los vendajes.

Terminada la labor, este decide proponerle algo.

-Sabes, me conmovió tu historia, no se que decirte, pasaste por la peor situación que puede experimentar una persona, yo te propondré algo y es tu voluntad el aceptarlo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y no te sientas comprometido, entenderé tu decisión.- Decía Issei serio. -Mi propuesta es, si quieres unirte a mi grupo, obtendrás un gran poder y podrías concretar tu venganza, no solo eso, podras tener al mundo a tus pies, pero a cambio deberás ser un aliado mio y llegaras hasta el final conmigo, te daré el todo el tiempo posible para que lo pienses y decidas.- Decía Issei serio.

Este pensó rápido y decidió.

-Acepto, acepto ser tu aliado y necesito el poder para poder rescatar a mis hijos, te ayudare en lo que necesites.- Aceptaba Kouta feliz por la proposición que le hizo Issei.

-Entonces, eres bienvenido a Legado y te prometo que seras alguien fuerte, que no caerá ante nada.- Decía Issei feliz de que este aceptara su ofrecimiento.

-Tengo a la reencarnación de Susanoo No Mikoto y un Dragon Slayer, todo va viento en popa, espero que Natsu haya encontrado buenos aliados.- Pensaba Issei feliz.

Después de eso, este procedió a limpiar el cuerpo y cambiar el vendaje.

Así paso una semana, Kouta se recupero completamente y comenzó a entrenar físicamente para adaptarse al poder que le entregara Issei.

Issei estaba viendo los medios de la tierra y el mundo sobrenatural, incluyendo las redes sociales y confirmo una cosa.

-Este mundo esta podrido, necesita un cambio y hay que eliminar el sistema corrupto, lo sobrenatural no es necesario y solo sobran, ellos son los responsables de que este mundo este como esta.- Pensaba Issei serio.

-Vamos a apurar el entrenamiento, ya que tenemos que adaptarnos al nuevo poder que cree y cuando eso ocurra, dominaremos no solo este mundo, sino que las demás dimensiones.- Pensaba Issei con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **CON NATSU**

Este estaba en la brecha dimensional y estaba con un equipo de radio, por lo que se ve, el estaba buscando alguna señal de alguien.

Estuvo verificando por unas horas y de repente encuentra algo.

-Encontré a alguien con potencial e iré inmediatamente.- Pensaba Natsu serio.

En eso triangula el origen y va al lugar teletransportandose.

 **CIUDAD DE TOKIO – OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

Es de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, Natsu analizo el lugar y sintió que todas las personas tenían poder mágico, unas mas poderosas que otras.

En eso siente una energía poderosa en una dirección en especifico y se dirige corriendo por los techos, saltando de casa en casa y hasta que llego a una academia.

 **ACADEMIA AOI**

Natsu ve al cielo y estaba nublado con rayos, siguió corriendo y encontró el lugar donde se emitía la magia, pero decidió detenerse y subió a un árbol para observar.

Este vio como salia una magia poderosa de la academia hacia el cielo y vio como el paisaje se despejo.

-No lo logro.- Penso Natsu viendo hacia la luna viendo una pequeña nube.

De repente vuelve la tormenta a como estaba anteriormente.

-Vamos, que tu puedes.- Susurraba Natsu viendo nuevamente la energía salir al cielo.

En eso la tormenta desaparece y noto algo.

-Lo logro, pero a cambio sacrifico su vida para salvar a otra, me conmovió completamente y buscare su alma para llevármelo.- Susurraba de manera nostálgica. -Le propondré volver a la vida, ya que el es una persona justa y ademas de ser poderoso, nos ayudaría en nuestra causa.- Penso de manera seria.

En eso comienza a buscar el rastro de energía y lo encuentra en la brecha dimensional.

Al encontrarlo, este lo ve que estaba dormido y estaba flotando, viajando a un lugar indefinido y este decide rescatarlo, para que no fuera al mundo de los muertos.

Al rescatarlo, este sella su alma en un frasco hasta que despertara y en eso siente algo, triangula la señal y se teletransporta nuevamente.

 **CIUDAD DE SAINAN – OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

Es de mañana en la ciudad.

Natsu aterrizo en una especie de parque y rápidamente comienza a buscar en el lugar a la persona que llamo su atención, hasta que se topa con alguien.

Era un chico peli castaño anaranjado, sus ojos no tenían el brillo y usaba ropa deportiva ancha negra.

Cuando Natsu mira a los ojos de este sujeto, quedo impresionado ya que conocía ese tipo de mirada.

-Esa mirada es de una persona que lo perdió todo y no tiene a quien acudir, es como si el mundo lo abandono y lo aparto.- Pensaba Natsu serio y decide seguirlo sigilosamente.

El sujeto caminaba a una dirección en especifico y luego de un rato, entra a una preparatoria.

 **INSTITUTO SAINAN**

Este al ingresar, vio que todos lo miraban con odio y asco, pero estaban susurrando cosas a sus espaldas y Natsu escucha los murmullos.

-Quieren hacerle algo cruel a ese chico, siento mucha pena por el y no tiene poder mágico para defenderse, si yo intervengo causare un desequilibrio.- Pensaba Natsu serio y con un poco de lastima por el chico.

Pasaron unas horas hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo.

En eso se escucha por los parlantes.

-ACABEN CON EL MALDITO DE YUKI.- Gritaba una chica y en eso todos los alumnos se arman para ir a emboscar a Yuki.

-Esto es malo.- Pensaba preocupado Natsu.

Pasaron unos minutos y se oyeron gritos de miedo por parte de las mujeres, varios hombres estaban huyendo del instituto en dirección desconocida.

Natsu fue al interior del instituto y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Habían cuerpos tirados de los alumnos del instituto, hombres y mujeres tenían cortes en todo el cuerpo, varios estaban muertos debido a las heridas.

Cada vez que buscaba al responsable, encontraba los cuerpos del alumnado con charcos de sangre y en eso encuentra al responsable.

El responsable era ese chico que se encontró en la calle y vio que estaba lleno de sangre.

Este se acerca y decide hablar.

-¿Tu eres el responsable de esto? - Pregunto Natsu serio.

-Si, fui yo, si no quieres morir mejor lárgate ya que no te conozco.- Decía el chico con ira en su voz.

-Oye no te enojes, no quiero pelear y quiero saber por que los mataste.- Decía Natsu serio quitando un poco la tensión.

-Lo hice porque me canse de este mundo podrido y siento que tengo el deber de limpiar este corrupto mundo, debo hacer un mundo mejor para las personas buenas, para eso debo eliminar a los malos.- Decía el chico de manera seria.

-Mejor vamonos, ya que esta llegando la policía y te ofrezco venir conmigo, ya que comparto tu mismo ideal y te gustara lo que te voy a ofrecer.- Decía Natsu serio y el chico se sorprende pero le cree, decide irse con el.

En eso ambos se teletransportan a la brecha dimensional.

En el lugar llegan la policía y ve la carnicería que quedo en el lugar, quedando todos horrorizados y deciden avisar a todas las autoridades, ya que sabían quien era el principal sospechoso de la masacre en el instituto.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

 **CASA DE EL LEGADO**

En la sala de la casa, se encontraba Issei y Kouta esperando a Natsu.

-Ya debe estar por llegar, solo encontró a dos personas que son dignas del poder.- Decía Issei serio.

-Eso es bueno o es malo.- Decía Kouta de la misma manera.

-Es bueno, sera suficiente para lograr el objetivo común.- Respondía Issei serio.

En eso se forma una llamarada negra y aparecen tres siluetas.

Después de que el fuego desapareció, los que llegaron eran Natsu, un pelinaranjo y un fantasma.

-Que bueno que llegaste Natsu, te fue bien por lo que veo.- Decía Issei con una sonrisa saludando a Natsu.

El saludo de ellos era levantar el brazo derecho y entrelazaban sus manos derechas.

-Me fue excelente, encontré a dos personas que tienen un gran potencial y bueno preséntense.- Decía Natsu feliz.

-Mi nombre es Kazuki Shikimori y como me ven, soy un fantasma.- Decía el fantasma de manera seria pero cordial.

Su apariencia es, su pelo es castaño y ojos del mismo color, viste el uniforme escolar de su antigua Academia Aoi, camisa blanca, pantalón azul y zapatos negros.

-Mi nombre es Rito Yuki.- Decía el chico de manera fría y sus ojos no tenían brillo.

Su apariencia es, pelo castaño anaranjado y ojos castaños, vestía un buzo y poleron con capucha de color negro anchos, viéndose como un rapero, zapatillas negras, sus ojos no tenían brillo.

-Es un placer, por los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Kouta Oyamada y soy nuevo en el grupo.- Decía Kouta de manera cordial.

-Un gusto.- Respondía Kazuki y Rito solo asiente.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer en un futuro.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Así es, les voy a mostrar el plan.- Decía Issei serio y enciende un proyector.

-El plan es el siguiente:

Crear un cuerpo a Kazuki, para así sacar su máximo potencial.

Inyectarnos el nuevo poder que desarrolle y adaptarnos a el.

Entrenar para dominar todo el poder.

Mientras dure el entrenamiento, estudiaremos en la Universidad de la Frontera y en el caso de Natsu sera docente, que se encuentra en la ciudad de Temuco en Chile, las facciones no tienen dominio de ese lugar y es debido a que no pudieron derrotar a la facción Mapuche, es la única facción que no ha sido conquistada y por eso los admiro.

Mostrarnos al mundo, que mejor en un aniversario de la derrota del Trihexa y exhibimos nuestro poderío, los pondremos en su lugar.

-POR QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LA SUPREMACÍA, SOMOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS POR SOBRE TODO, LIMPIAREMOS ESTE MUNDO PODRIDO Y CREAREMOS UN MUNDO MEJOR.

-PORQUE SOMOS.- Gritaba Issei.

-EL LEGADO.- Gritaron los cinco integrantes.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

 **Integrantes de El Legado**

-Issei "Víbora" Hyodou

-Natsu "Millonario" Dragneel

-Kouta "Guapo" Oyamada

-Kazuki "Ángel" Shikimori

-Rito "Siniestro" Yuki

Solo serán estos cinco integrantes del grupo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo capitulo tratara sobre los dos nuevos integrantes y nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
